Lighting fixtures (e.g., outdoor or roadway fixtures) generally comprise a housing, a connection to a mains power line, and one or more lighting elements, as well as associated electrical drivers and optical elements. Outdoor light fixtures are generally mounted to a pole arm which extends from a utility pole or other structure. Some outdoor light fixtures extend generally perpendicularly (laterally) from the pole in a generally horizontal direction.
Due to their virtue of being placed above the ground and distributed throughout a city or along roads, outdoor fixtures and the poles/arms have been considered as a convenient platform for the mounting of additional hardware components such as sensor systems, communications systems and other devices and materials. There are cosmetic issues associated with the addition of extra hardware together with the light fixture, due to the variety of clamps, wires, cables, boxes and other components which may detrimentally alter the look of the light fixture if not done with careful thought. Further, the wide variety of hardware may make servicing and maintenance of this equipment difficult, due to having so many potential options as to what is integrated and the means by which the equipment was mounted.